His Little Reminder
by ABitMuch
Summary: Hello guys this is my first TomTord fanfic. This fanfic will have monster tom and is before The End time line thing, idk if this is going to be really long or short or like medium but if people like I will continue to write this. Also top *cough* tom *cough* bottom *cough* tord sorry I'm like really sick lmao. Anyway enjoy! I'm also choosing Rated:M to be safe, contents at start.
1. Chapter 1

First TomTord I have ever written so I just hope it's decent.  
Another thing is that I write this on a phone and only if I have time on computer so some chapters may have more spelling mistakes.  
Contains - Kissing, blood, gore, implied consent, sexual assault.  
(by the way these are going to be the same for each chapter so some might be one and not in another, just a heads up.)  
Read at your own risk? XD

/Tord's P.O.V/

(Creak Creak)

I sighed as I tried to walk down the steps trying not to wake everyone up, and I may add at night time making it 10 times more difficult. Being thirsty at 1:45 in the morning sucked as my bed was warm and comfy but I couldn't just die of dehydration, although that's probably overkill.

So reluctantly I got out of bed for a glass of chocolate milk, just thinking of it made my mouth water. Finally reaching the kitchen I opened the fridge to find, in all its glory, the cartoon of chocolate milk. I reached out grabbing the chocolate milk to pour in a glass.I put the cup up to my mouth to drink the chocolatey goodness before pausing, I'll wait to drink it in my room. Thinking about it I could do drink chocolate milk and watch my 'videos', giggling I journeyed back up the stairs.

I started to hum a little tune in my head, as I started to walk back upstairs not caring about the 'no sound after like 12:00 rule' still humming as I was reached the top.

'Chocolate milk Chocolate Milk Chocolate-

(Groaning)

Only to have my train of thought broken by a... groan. Trying to pinpoint the noise was hard, especially in the dark blanket of night. Shrugging, I make my way back to my room. I started to hum and sing along in my head once again obviously failing to see the sweatshirt that wove its way between my feet. Just as I feel myself falling I gasp and reach out to grab something, anything to stop me from falling, only to have my hand reach air and my body meeting the cold, hard ground.

(Thump/Shattering)

Groaning, I try to sit up, only to realize that I had dropped my glass of chocolatey goodness, and, said glass of chocolatey goodness just pierced my finger, and man... did. it. Hurt. Trying not to cuss, I use my other hand to lightly feel around to find safe ground to push myself myself up and letting out a murmured curse, I silently tell myself that whoever put that sweatshirt there is going to die, a very... slow and... painful death. Standing up I try to walk forward just to remember in time that there was indeed, a sweatshirt, still stuck around my feet. I grab the railing steadying myself before I end up saying hello, to the ground a second time.

Grabbing the sweatshirt, I untangle it from my feet, picking up the inspect the color of said sweatshirt.

Only to find out that its blue, I stare at it blankly for a moment before growling and looking around for the owner of the door that the sweatshirt belongs inside of. Not out in the hallway on the floor, not making me drop my chocolate milk and not ruining my happy mood.

"I'll miss you chocolate milk... I will get my revenge!" I whisper shouted.

Huffing I find the owner of the sweatshirts room, I knock on it 3 times and waiting.

'I'll clean up the glass later, but now I want revenge!" Pumping my fist into the air."A/N I almost want to put him saying "Yosh" or "Osu" but I refrained myself.?

(Groan)

Staring dumbfounded at the door, what the heck. I knock lightly a couple times. No answer, peeved I smash my hand on the door and yell whispered.

"Tom, you asshole open up the fucking door or I'll come in."

I could feel my foot tapping on the ground being impatient and agitated.I heard a low, gravelly voice respond, "Leave commie." It didn't sound at all like Tom if anything it sounded more like Edd when someone drank the last cola. Slowly I pushed open the door revealing a big lump wrapped around in a blanket. Tom's room was a mess though. 'To be expected though, drunk at how many bottles littered the ground, I try to make it pass the 'landmines' of glass all over the ground. The 'landmines', are making it very hard to walk my way over to him, annoying. He was sitting on his bed wrapped in a blanket and all I could see was his face.

Although admitting this sounds, soft and like I care but, his face looks locked in an expression of pain... and lots of was even more puzzling to me was why he was wrapped in a blanket. Stepping on a particularly sensitive spot on the ground it produced a creek from the wood beneath me and a growl from said person I was trying to reach. Scowling I walked past most of the bottles feeling his cold, calculating glare watching me with every step I take and every inch I'm becoming closer.

Finally reaching him I was about foot away from his bed. At least close enough I could reach out and touch him. I could hear his growling and feel his glare as if he is sizing me up making me repress a going to hide behind that damned blanket forever, eh.' I though scowling at his dumb white and black comforter. Reaching out I grabbed a hold of it and feeling a hand grab my wrist holding my hand in place and not allowing me to pull it off.'I'm not wea-'Of course, that when I felt it, the abnormally hot hand grabbing his wrist was... purple and soft!?

I was more confused than upset at this point and he must have noticed this because he pushed me back rather hard. Falling on my but with a groan I looked up."Oi, what's the big... uh ..."Words pretty much escaped my mouth now, saluting before flying off to god knows where. I was gawking that's for sure and I didn't like it one bit... nope not one I saw the reason why he was wearing a blanket to cover up. I could see the horns protruding out of his head and the tail that curled around him. All distinctly purplish, black. Looking up at me I saw a purple hue engulfing his black, sole less looking eyes as well as some purple black looking fuzz on the side of his face, arms, tail and his ears and from what it looked like he's now way taller than me.

(Picture at top shows what Tom looks like)

'That's not fair, I liked being taller even if it was a centimeter or so.' I frowned if Tom wasn't so caught up with everything else he'd probably have pointed it out by now. Staring at me he growled, I could practically hear the anger in his voice as if he wanted me to feel his threat. I just glared back equally, challenging him.

"Get out, Tord."

Staring at him I shook my head and pointed at him from the ground, then standing up and puffing my chest out to, intimidate him.?

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you, it's not usually normal for a human to visually look -pointing at him- like that." My brain definitely was short circuiting at this moment, it's like one of the thing out of my 'videos...'

'Nope nope nope nope, not thinking about that,' shaking my head having an inner battle. He was staring at me as if I had grown an extra head, probably not much better than what whatever he is. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm myself.'Focus, Tord.' I would slap my cheek to try and snap out of whatever dream this was but I could feel pain resonating from my finger so that's out the door, where I should be going, but I'm not... because I'm curious.

Although I'm probably not in the place to make demands since I'm in his room, and I really want to know what the hell is going on here... I'll ask.

"Dude, you're the one that put your sweatshirt outside your room like a disorganized human being or well, whatever you are, then I hear weird noises AND you made me drop my glass of chocolaty goodness AND after saying all that you want me to just, up and leave." glaring at him for the added affect."Frowning Tom responded with...

"What's a glass of chocla-never mind that, the hell you are talking about I didn't make you trip and I didn't make YOU come into MY room so YOU should LEAVE." His glaring intensified. We just glared at each other when he started sniffing the air as I started talking."You're sitting here with purple, black looking horns, ears, and a matching tail and you have the audacity to tell me just to forget and walk away. Well I have news for you I'm not going to go away until- huh." "Tom was sniffing the air trying to catch somethings scent?"What are you doing." My Norwegian accent thick in my voice, frowning as he continued to sniff the air. I

f Tom was a cat his eyes would have dialed in on Tord's finger, and not just any of them but the one that was cut and literally dripping blood all over Tom's floor. "Realizing where he was looking, I looked down at my finger seeing blood flowing off my finger and dripping on his floor.

"I chuckled nervously, "Uh, sorry about the blood I cut myself on some glass that... wait it was your fault leaving your hoodie outside your door like that, I already told you that-" I clicked my tongue and accusingly pointing my finger at him. "-Just an accident waiting to happen." I said furiously crossing my arms. The British man just shrugged, grumbling. He looked at me and took a couple deep breathes, I just quirked my eyebrow at him."Anyway, just explain... -gestures to Tom- this and I will leave no fights, no arguments... deal." Looking at him I waited for a response...

"Uh, Tom, you okay." I could hear the concern in my own voice. Just because I didn't like Tom though didn't mean I was just going to leave him here if he was in just grunts and nods his head. I took that as him accepting the deal and so I pulled up a chair to the bed. Sitting down I noticed how wiggly and old this chair is.

"Jehovah, you should get a new chair this one is, really dirty, and... old." Frowning at him I really didn't understand what was really happening not like I should anyway. I just wanted some sort of explanation, even if, its short and simple. Looking up at him he's looking down at his legs. His eyes are closed and he's biting his lip so hard he might break skin. The blanket is covering his lower half, not letting me see if there was fluff anywhere else or if there was something else I didn't know about, (Please don't take that the wrong way) but before I could say anything though he starts to speak.

"It started when I was around 15 or so, I started to half-transform into this monster thing. I also sort of go through...er.." I watched as his face scrunch up in disgust as he started looking everywhere but at me."Go through... what, you can tell me, I promise I won't laugh, okay." I smirked and thought if it's something super embarrassing I could tease him about it or maybe blackmail him although, this was probably enough on its own, 'It's also not as if he goes through something worse then what I go through every month... ugh 3 days left of nice comfy clothes and bed sheets.'I just frowned at the thought before also thinking. 'As long as it's not too funny.'

I sweat dropped then I wouldn't hold it looked at me and frowned, I could see all the emotions passing through him like waves, so many I couldn't focus on all of them. He sighed and asked me..."You're not going to leave this alone, are you?" I laughed, enjoying his sarcasm. Before smiling feeling the glint in my eyes as I glared back at him." "Of course not Jehovah, why would I ever leave this alone it's... fascinating and confusing!" Throwing my arms up in the arm as if to prove my point. He growled.

"I'm not a test subject, Commie." His name for me made me cringe and bite my lip, venom laced his words and I knew he meant it. Everyone in this house knew where I came from and what was going on, so it made sense for him to hate me.

"I go through heats." His declaration stunned me for a second, before I couldn't stop it, I laughed. I was literally dying, laughing so hard it hurt. I fell off the chair rolling around on the floor, eyes tearing up and my arms clutching my mid-section trying to stop myself from suffocating.

"TORD YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH, ASSHOLE." I could hear the hostility in his words, but I couldn't stop laughing. Tom growled and picked me up by the front of my hoodie. My head snapped forward causing me to bite my tongue, tasting the iron in my mouth and the pain, I pushed him away sucking on my tongue with my tongue. (I'm not to only one that does that right?)

"OW MOTHERFUCKER TOM YOU ASS." He snickered before promptly sniffing the air again.I clicked my tongue, 'That asshole he could have just yelled at me instead of breaking my neck-' Looking up from where I lied on the floor, on my elbows I watched as he sniffed the air for what exactly, I couldn't tell you, '-The hell, what's he doing!? 'Suddenly he locked gazes with me, making me freeze up. If he had pupils they would have dilated on me and that made me... scared, no.

Ba Bum

Ba Bum

Ba Bum

Hearing my heartbeat speed up made me put a hand on my chest sitting up a little. I didn't have a clue what was going on but I felt alarm bells ringing off in my head and shouting at me. Move, GET OUT OF THERE. But I was frozen, glued to the spot pinned down by his stare./'W-What the, what the h-hell is happening t-to me.'I felt out of breath as his purple aura filled eyes stared at me. His teeth or well... fangs? Bit down on his lip harder, for what reason I don't know. Usually I could read him like a book but now, I don't have a single fucking clue.

Ba Bum

Ba Bum

Ba Bum

I felt powerless and small, it's as if he towered over me as he pushed himself off his bed reaching his feet to the ground. I could only stare in... in what... I couldn't tell what I was his jaw go slack and his eyes bore into mine. Seeing him bite harder on his lip he finally managed to break skin seeing the blood flow off his lip made me cringe, now he looked like a monster. If no one had seen him bite his own lip it would've looked like he tried to attack someone, I shivered at the thought.'No way though, Tom wouldn't just attack someone out of nowhere, unless they tried to take his alcohol.' Trying to put a little humor into the situation although at this point that wasn't really, I decided to just ask him he'll probably just say like 'Fuck off.' And this will end, right?

Placing a hand next to me shaking I pushed up with one knee up and one knee on the ground. I just stared back opening my mouth to speak."Tom, what's w-"Tom tackled me to the pinning to the spot I was just at. He had his knees in between my legs as my knees arched up and slightly in as a reaction to his sudden position change. He suddenly locked lips with me, I gasped at his sudden course, my two thoughts were.'WHAT THE HELL I LITERALLY WAS SO CLOSE TO STANDING UP AND LEAVING, THAT ASSHOLE-' And the other was, '-The fuck… what the hell is he doing.'

But I don't have the strength to pull away or push him away. Like before I was simply glued pushed his tongue in my mouth, my eyes widened at the sudden intrusion and if I could move I would have thrashed around. The sudden taste of iron hit my mouth and I wanted to vomit, 'Nothing like the good ol' taste of someone else's blood.' But then he started prodding and sucking on my tongue. I bit back a moan and waited for what seemed like hours. A spike of pain shot through me and, even though my movements are dull, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed with all my might.

Although it seemed like in this form of his he was stronger by... a lot.'Ow, that's the spot where I bit my tongue,' I grimaced but slowly I was being pulled into the kiss as if I was in a trance. The pain started to wither away and it seemed that he was healing it with some weird from the kiss, I didn't realize how much I was craving oxygen now, because I felt like I just ran a marathon. He pulled his arms back and sat on his knees, catching his breath as I was.I couldn't even form a single thought all you could hear was the sound of panting and an occasional growl from Mr. PurpleFuzzFace.

Although I was the one and only ferocious Red Leader and a total and complete badass, I could feel the heat on my cheeks as if started to overtake my neck. I felt strangely happy and a strange feeling of... protection. I felt him shift and sit back a bit putting space in between us still looking the same as ever. I lifted myself up sitting cross legged on the ground. We stared at each other for a bit, it felt like an eternity (omg so cliché), before he stood up quite hastily grabbing under my arm and literally dragged me to his door. Before throwing me out and closing the door in my face.

I could practically feel steam coming out of my ears from being so embarrassed and up to knock his door down with the wrath of 1000 demons I placed my hand down wincing, realizing I had cut myself and the fact that there is glass on the ground behind me. I growled seeing his sweatshirt before feeling the embarrassment yet return.'Damn, that was my first... kiss.' My face burned, as I touched my face. I could make bacon and eggs on my face with how hot my cheeks are now.'Tch, I'll totally get him back.' Laughing quietly and maliciously. Glancing at the clock on the wall seeing...'2:23 IN THE MORNING.

The HELL why did that take so long, never mind that though... I want to sleep.'Walking into the hall I nearly forgot about the glass on the ground, cursing slightly I slowly walked down stairs to get the broom and some scrubbers to get the chocolate milk out of the carpet. I didn't want to wake anyone up but, man these stairs were once I got to the top I waited to see if anyone had woken up, hearing snoring I continued to the accident area.

Bending down I used the broom to sweep the glass shards into a pile, grabbing a towel I slowly pressed it around the area to soak up some of the chocolatey goodness that had spilled.

~Time skip~

After scrubbing for what felt like an hour I got the chocolate milk out or as much as I could. Yawning I could feel my eyes drooping wanting to close, forcing myself up to put the broom away and the scrubbers away. Getting up the stairs was the hardest part as I stepped on the creakiest stair yet again.

(CReeeeaaaaK)

I could hear the noise throughout the house, sighing I checked the clock on the wall noticing it was... 3: 46. No way, I couldn't have taken me more than and hour to clean up a stain'It shouldn't have taken me more than 30 minutes, although admittingly I dozed off while scrubbing.' Scowling I went to my bed landing on it with a thump. Signing at how good it felt to be laying in my comfortable, not yet warm but will be bed. I was going to be cranky tomorrow, that sucked I hated going to bed late cause the next day I always treated everyone like dirt.

Contrary to everyone's beliefs I was more of an asshole going to bed at like 4 in the morning. Biting my lip I slipped under the blanket tucking them under my feet instinctively, feeling my eyes shut I knew it would be ruff in the morning especially since I have insomnia.'Ugh it's going to be a long day tomorrow.' Signing I flopped onto my side curling in on myself and falling into my hellish nightmares I called sleep.

~Chapter 1 Fin~

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I was a little worried about the kissing scene since I never have done anything like that writing and IRL... I've never kissed someone -gasps- wow sad lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

~Cya~

[Update] Lol wow its been a while but I got a sudden urge to write but when I looked back over there were a couple things I wanted to change about the first and second chappies. SO, if you do find out what changed I would be *coughs* flattered. Hope you are enjoying these two chapters lmao.

{Update 2} So the text was all weird so I fixed it yay! I'm not sure if I should keep writing this but I'll keep these two chapters out.

3549 (without ending and beginning)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Characters are not mine. Story is mine though :3

Another thing is that I write this on a phone and only if I have time on computer so some chapters may have more spelling mistakes.

Contain: Kissing, blood, gore, implied consent, sexual assault.

(by the way these are gonna be the same for each and every chapter so some might be one and not in another, just a heads up.)

Read at your own risk ? xD

/Edd's P.O.V/

 **Bzzt.**

 **Bzzt.**

 **Bzzt.**

I groaned and reached out for whatever was making noise. Grabbing his phone he looked at the screen, '-3 new text messages, huh and what is... YES-,' I felt so happy nothing could ruin this feeling. The bike that we never use finally sold meaning an extra 200 bucks.

I got out of bed putting on my hoodie and walked to the kitchen. I started to make coffee smiling and dancing about. Once it was finally done I grabbed a mug and filled it up with coffee as well as a bit of creamer.

I reveled in the terrible tasting coffee but being happy made it taste better. Taking the coffee over to the couch I decided to watch TV until someone woke up, which would probably be Matt, then Tord, and finally Tom. The usual wake up routine in this house, I flipped through the channels settling for football.

~~~Timeskip~~~

/Edd's P.O.V/

I heard a door open in the hall. 'It's probably Matt.' Only a moment later I heard a couple words like 'Face' and 'Mirror.' I felt my eyebrow twitch. 'Yup definitely Matt.'

Yawning I stood up and walked into the kitchen. 'Might as well make breakfast, I'm in a good mood too. Eggs and bacon should be fine.' I grabbed bacon and eggs out of the fridge, 'This will be nice, everyone lik-'.

I was cut off by a high pitched scream scaring me half to death and making me drop the eggs and bacon, also gearing a loud thump 'Tom just fell off his bed, he should be used to this by now though.' I looked down at the eggs I ground my teeth together.

'So help me God if Matt screamed because of his face, I will.' Cutting off the thought I grabbed the eggs and bacon setting them on the counter before going to the stairs. Scaling about 2 out a time to tell Matt he needed to stop screaming because he sweat in his sleep, and I quote

"Messed with my beautiful complexion." Which only made me angrier.

Reaching the top I walked over to the bathroom.

"What the hell, Matt, I thought we agreed no screa...ming.' My jaw went slack as I stared into the bathroom, I felt panicked. There in the middle of the bathroom floor was Tord, sprawled out with blood on his pants and shirt. I was stuck staring, glued to the spot. Matt looked at me before saying.

"What do we do Edd is... is he dead." I just sucked in a breath and furrowed my eyebrows, responding.

"No, no he's not... he's not dead Matt. That might look like a lot of blood but it was be 10x worse of he was dead." I swallowed hard, I had to do something. Conjuring ad much confidence, strength, and knowledge I spoke.

"Matt I need you to get some gauze and rubbing alcohol." I wasn't sure if this was what I needed to do but this was better than standing there and staring. Matt just nodded and rushed off downstairs. I heard a door open. Tom. I needed to get Tord into the tub so I can wash whatever was bleeding out.

"What the hell is going on... Edd...oh."

Tom walked into the bathroom looking at Tord. He watched as Tom's eyes widened before turning to face me.

"No time to explain help me get him into the tub you get his shoulders I'll get his legs." Walking

over I bent down and grabbed his legs I looked over to see Tom doing the same with his shoulders. We lifted together getting him into the tub pretty easily.

'Either we're stronger or he's lost weight.' I shrugged removing his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers, from the corner of my eye I saw Tom recoil at the sight.

"Jesus Tom he's not naked." I said exasperated. He just looked over at me and countered.

"Nearly." I just sighed turning on the shower and washed him down since he's really sweaty for some reason. After all that I heard the tip tap of Matt's feet.

"There's no gauze." Panting he caught his breath. What no way. I thought back to when we used gauze. I sweatdropped, I could feel the quilt coming off of Matt.

"If I hadn't made such a big deal of a scrape on my knee, there would be gauze." He looked down in shame. I just stared... we'll just have to get more. I looked up at Matt before speaking, "Guess we'll go to the store and get some. We will probably need painkillers and more alcohol."

I saw Matt look up and sigh in relief. I smiled. 'Ok back to business.'

"Matt hand me the towel." He nodded and grabbed it handing it to me. The water had drained by now so I started to dry Tord off the best I could. Looking at Tom he looked back and understood what I needed. Tom stood up and picked Tord up while I dried off most of him. I set the towel on the floor and waved at Tom to set him down on it.

"Matt go grab a t-shirt for him." I heard Matt run off while I looked around for what was bleeding. Looking over him I shifted him till I saw his finger pumping blood out. I inspected it to see a big shard of glass stuck into it. Matt came back handing me the t-shirt, it was black, although that didn't matter as long as it works.

I handed the shirt to Tom to put on while I look at his finger, of course I had to let go when he put his arm through the shirt. I looked at Matt to see him nod as if reading my mind and handed me another towel but smaller. It was flimsy and kinda looked like sheets on a bed but was a little thicker. I put some rubbing alcohol on it and wrapped it around his finger.

"Tom bring Tord downstairs and set him on the couch I'm gonna go put a towel on it so it doesn't get wet and Matt you need to get the car keys and start the car so we can leave asap."

I rushed downstairs as Matt parted to the garage. I ran the the laundry and grabbed a towel. I set it down in time to see Tom carrying Tord down bridal style with Tord's finger laying on his chest the other arm flopped around. I signed, sweat dropping, 'At least he remembered the injured one.' I was about to leave when I remembered.

"Oh and Tom if or when he wakes up give him some painkillers." Tom set Tord down and grabbed the blanket pulling it up before nodding. Running the garage I got into the driver's seat and sped off to the store for gauze and alcohol, and knowing Matt he'll probably grab something.

/Tom's P.O.V/

"Oh and Tom if or when he wakes up give him some painkillers." I set Tord down and pulled the blanket up before nodding to Edd. I heard the car speed away and I let out a sigh of relief before changing back.

I could hear the cracks and pops as my horns, and tail sprout out of his back. Feeling the fuzz come in on the sides of his face, arms and legs, as well as the claws. I walked to the kitchen getting a glass and filling it up with water and grabbing one painkiller since that is all we have left… I set them on the stand next to the couch, then just sat on the ground.

'I'll just watch Tv.' Looking for the Tv remote was a pain in the butt, but when I finally managed to locate it, of course. 'Tord still manages to ruin my life while he's unconscious, 'He was gripping the Tv remote with his free hand and has it hugged to his chest like a teddy bear.

"If I give you a teddy bear will you let go, although probably no use in asking since you can't hear me." As if on cue Tord grumbled, I just frowned. I reached forward and grabbed the remote giving it a tug, It started to slid out of Tord's grasp when he yelped.

I recoiled and pulled my hand away, 'What the hell, maybe I have to just switch it out for something that's about the same size. I looked around the room feeling my tail and ears twitch in irritation.

'Oh, wait... it might work but, would I want to sacrifice it.' I sighed an peeved at the whole situation. I went to walk away when I felt a tug on... my tail. I looked back to see Tord now holding my tail. My eye twitched at the thought of him getting saliva on it.

I ground my teeth together before just grabbing the remote moving Tord over a bit and settling on the couch. I changed the channel to a horror movie. Waiting and waiting. Before falling asleep myself.

 _/Tord's ?/_

 _I feel warm, and wet. I lift my head up to find that I'm halfway to the ground and my head feels like I got ran over by a truck. 'What's going on.'_

 _I tried to lift myself up only that, for some reason I ended up on the ground instead of the bed. My head pounded and the pain was getting to a point that even I couldn't handle it. I felt dizzy and nauseous like I was about to throw up yesterday's lunch all over my very, freshly clean floor._

 _'Nope, nope I am not cleaning up puke.' I push myself up into a crawling position, I could feel my body wobbling to try and keep me up._

 _'I just have to get to the bathroom, then I won't have to clean up Edd's famous meatloaf.' Just the thought of his meatloaf almost pushed me over the edge. Disgusted at the thought I pushed it away and decided to start crawling to the bathroom._

 _Just getting to the door of my room was work itself, already panting and sweating although, I'm pretty sure I already was. Of course I had to close it all the way. I quickly or -while probably really slow in my case right now- put my hand on the door handle clinging to it for dear life. 'I do not want to hit the ground I already look like a child.'_

 _Turning the knob the door pushed open to quickly, I fell but caught myself with my hand in time before just flopping to the ground. Looking up at the door it thankfully slowed due to the scratchy, thick carpet we have. Letting put a sigh of relief I continued to the bathroom._

 _After a couple 'crawls' I felt a while new pain flare up on my right hand. 'What the hell.'_

 _Looking down I finally noticed the abnormally large amount of blood around my finger and carpet. Now more confused and scared that I was bleeding out I slowed my thinking down. It's probably just minor and I can clean and patch it up in the bathroom. Slowly and painfully I continued to the bathroom wincing at the pain in my hand._

 _Although it wasn't as bad as the headache I was experiencing which was probably pretty close to being on of the worst ones I've ever had. Feeling something with my hand I fell to the group face planting, 'So much for not looking like a complete and utter id-'._

 _Of course the pain cut me off I almost wanted to scream. My head landed on a conveniently placed book, my head felt like it was gonna implode. Laying on the ground for a while my stomachs started to twist again, 'I need to get to the bathroom.' Wincing I got up on my hands and crawled to the door of the bathroom which thankfully was open._

 _I crawled in and nudged the door close and sat against it. I was panting and the pain was almost becoming to much. Feeling it coming up in my throat I rushed as quick as I could to the toilet flipping the lid up and unleashing Edd's meatloaf into the toilet. After what felt like an hour I leaned back against the wall. I felt disgusting and dirty._

 _Crawling over to our counter/sink I grabbed the side of it, hoisting my body up regaining my balance by leaning on it. I grabbed the towel and then turned the water on, getting the towel wet then trying to wring it out but pretty much failing at that._

 _'Damn, I'm so weak.' I felt pathetic standing here using a counter to support my weight that I've been supporting all my life, but now it's just gotta say, 'Fuck you, Tord,' and quit on me._

 _Throwing those thoughts out the window in my mind I wiped my face with the towel. As I did I felt something digging into my finger. It totally forgot about my finger, although it still hurt like a bitch. I could feel myself wobbling but I grabbed my finger inspecting the flesh that was shredded up by... a big piece of glass._

 _I knew enough not to take the glass out since, A. That would fucking hurt and, B. I don't know what would happen. I felt a sudden wave of dizziness as I reached out for the counter, but I was already falling and hitting the floor. My last thought being._

 _'Why couldn't this happen to someone else, why me. But of course. Of course, me.'_

 _Before blacking out._

~~~Time skip~~~

/Tord's P.O.V/

I woke to pain, 'What the hell, where am I, and was that a dream or memory.'

Feeling something on my stomach I opened my eyes, I looked around to see brown and blue. For a second I was confused, blue, blue, what was blue that I knew... wait. No way. I propped myself on my elbows before hissing, I moved my wait of that arm and on to the other being cautious of my finger.

Hearing a groan I looked up to see Tom sleeping, his head resting against the back of the couch, I guess the weight that I felt was his lazy ass. My finger is bandaged though feeling something shift inside the wrapping. 'Oh right the glass, huh.' There was something wrapped around my waist. I rubbed my eyes before seeing... a tail... 'Oh right, Tom... a monster, ok, yup.'

I sighed trying to slide myself out from under him, I was still a little dizzy and had a pounding headache but I'd live. Although the pain wasn't what was stopping me from getting up, 'bastard needs to control his body parts.' I tried to get up before I felt a rather large shock of body threw my head, as if it sensed it the tail tightened to keep me in place. I actually was starting to get sleepy, "Damn tail." I whispered cursing it out.

'Must be painkillers though, Edd would definitely get them... wait where is Edd, and where is Matt.' I looked around spotting a singular painkiller on the stand next to the couch, grabbing it and putting it in my mouth at once before chugging the water.

I have to figure out a way to move him and his stupidly, fuzzy tail. I glared at it but not before reaching down and petting it I was actually really soft, I heard a slight grumble. Looking over to Tom he was letting out a soothing noise making me calm for some reason. Was it because of his tail, I started to pet it a little more and he began to growl. 'Yikes, Purple fuzz face is mad, well I can't tell since that's the range of his emotions.'

 **Vrrrrrm-pop**

'That's the car, wait they went out.' I sighed before looking at Tom, then widening my eyes. "Shit, I bet they don't know about this." I may be a terrible person but I know enough about getting teased, so, I decided to shake the ever living daylights out of him. After a couple pushes/shoves his eyes popped open and he grabbed my wrist.

He growled at me, grabbing the hem of my shirt. I was about to say something but the pain in my head flared up causing me to wince. His face faltered and he let go of my shirt.

Just then the door to the garage opened meaning they just got back. I know he heard it cause he looked over to the door. I just frowned before saying.

"What are you doing TURN BACK already, unless you want them to know." I whisper shouted I pushed him to turn back, then felt the tail tighten we both looked down before he gritted his teeth and pulled it away. For some reason I felt disappointed at the loss of heat from his tail.

Shaking my head I tried to get up wincing. "Shit." I looked over to see him not changing. "What are you doing change back already." I by this point was freaking done, was he insane, Matt would definitely freak out and I don't even know what Edd would do. His voice cut through the silence.

"I can't change back yet." He growled, "I used to much energy saving you dumb ass." He looked at me glaring. I was stunned.

'Saved me from what, I mean right now that really doesn't matter.' I glared back but snapped out it when I heard Edd call out to Tom.

"Tom, is Tord awake yet, and has he taken the painkillers." Both of were stunned into silence, what could we do, "I could try and imitate your voice but then again I don't know how to sound like an asshole." I smirked when he turned and glared at me. He was about to speak when Edd called out again.

"Tom?" I heard the hatch close that means they finished getting the stuff out, which means they'd see soon. The door is pretty hard to open so that should give us a little more time to figure something out. I just furrowed my eyes and closed my eyes, 'Think Tord, Think.'

My eyes snapped open, an idea. I put one of my hands on Tom's shoulder he turned to say something but stopped when he felt it. I didn't really know what was going on but whatever it was it's working. I felt tired though all of a sudden.

"Here y-you asshole, now i'm s-saving yo-." Before from what I guess I passed out but I was stuck in some weird black place like, limbo. I could still feel my hand on his shoulder.

'What's this… this feeling of pulling. It's as if he's sucking my… my energy, maybe that's what he was talkin-.' My thought was cut off as I fell unconscious.

~Chapter2Fin~

This was overall really fun to write. Especially the tail part, I got it from what cats do sometimes where they curl their tail around your finger since my friends cat does that. Anyway hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully I keep these around the 3000 word zone since I don't want to put to much into these chapters and bore people. ~Cya~

[Update] Wow another, lmao. But just like in the other I fixed or changed a couple things more so in the first than second but yeah. Enjoy theseseese. Bai

Words: 3189 (without beginning or end)


End file.
